This invention relates generally to absorbent articles having unexpectedly superior absorbency. In particular, the present invention relates to absorbent articles having a roll-good type absorbent core in a novel attachment configuration that provides unexpectedly high absorbency, as well as cost efficiency.
Disposable absorbent articles typically include a moisture-impervious backing sheet, an absorbent pad, and a liner sheet that contacts the body of a person wearing the article. Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, typically further comprise opposed front and rear waist portions defining a waist opening, a crotch portion disposed therebetween, and a pair of elastically contractible leg openings along the side edges of the crotch portion.
Problems with such diaper designs include shifting, shearing and conflicting movements of the article and the body of a wearer, which distort the article, and thereby cause uneven distribution of the article relative to the wearer""s body and/or cause the article to move away from a position in which it is able to reliably and intimately contact the wearer""s body. Such distortions cause discomfort and often result in lateral leakage of urinary or fecal material from the diaper. Further, prolonged contact of liquid or semi-solid excreta with the skin of the wearer is also aggravated under such circumstances. For example, the moisture vapor and heat generated by the bodily exudate accumulate in a pocket of the diaper, becoming trapped and then leading to conditions adjacent to a wearer""s skin that promote skin irritation, infection, and the like. Although a plastic backsheet, as described above, is generally effective in precluding the passage of bodily exude outwardly, the backsheet is not efficient in preventing lateral leakage of liquids from the opposed side portions of the core sideward between the leg gathers of the backsheet and the wearer""s skin. One solution to this problem, the tightening of leg gathers or leg cuffs, presents problems in terms of the comfort of the baby and further skin irritation, particularly in view of the conventional use of polymer linings on the leg cuffs.
Absorbent cores, as found in absorbent articles such as diapers, adult incontinent devices and the like, are generally attached to the absorbent article to ensure that the core stays in place. Conventionally, the absorbent core is completely attached to the topsheet and backsheet sides of the absorbent article. As a result, the cores tend to buckle and fold over on themselves in the crotch area of the article. Not only does this affect the fit and comfort of the article, but it also affects the performance because it decreases the surface area of the core that is available for fluid uptake.
Roll-good type cores that are folded or flat, and single or multiple layer roll-good cores are generally stiff and plan in the cross-direction than typical fluff/pulp cores. Accordingly, such roll-good type cores are particularly defective when completely attached to the topsheet and backsheet. Moreover, the use of complete attachment represents a waste of attachment materials and therefore results in cost inefficiency.
As is apparent from the foregoing, conventional means for attaching absorbent cores to absorbent articles are deficient in terms of effectiveness and low product quality, mechanical complexity in design, and/or associated cost inefficiencies. In view of the deficiencies of the various products and processes disclosed in the previous references, it is highly desirable to provide absorbent articles, and methods of preparing same, that are superior in absorbency and cost efficiency.
The present invention provides absorbent articles, and methods of preparing same, that are unexpectedly superior in terms of absorbency and/or cost efficiency.
An embodiment of the present invention provides an absorbent article comprising: a substantially impermeable backsheet; a permeable topsheet; an absorbent core disposed between the substantially impermeable backsheet and the permeable topsheet, said absorbent core being only partially attached to the substantially impermeable backsheet and/or the permeable topsheet.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides an absorbent article comprising: a substantially impermeable backsheet; a permeable topsheet; an absorbent core disposed between the substantially impermeable backsheet and the permeable topsheet, said absorbent core being affixed to the substantially impermeable backsheet and said permeable topsheet by a plurality of adhesive strips; wherein the plurality of adhesive strips partially cover the surface of the absorbent core.